monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Plexioth- xD
Hello Yeah, sorry, um it wasn't for bages i just didn't relize about fanart not bieng wanted. And gimme a break i only just found out what catergoies were and didn't know how to use them. i only just became a member after all but thanks for the heads up. Cheers, Plexioth Re: Category spamming = blocked for 3 days as a warning, next time will be 1 month. its a good enought warning to him. Thekingkiller 03:03, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for puting the poison alignment category, it took me forever to get the Wolf Shamisen so i could make the Crow Shamisen page.-irish 04:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) What was I supposed to do? ????? So what do i edit to get my badges ever thing i know somebody else knows about and has already told to the WIKI!!!!! Have a nice day, TM3000 RE: Badges No problem No problem. Vandals who mess with other peoples pages annoy me the most. PurpleIsGood 15:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Pages Hi. I see you've been making some weapon pages, which is good. I was just wondering if you knew how to put the sharpness levels on the pages, like this: I just think it looks more attractive than 'Medium Red, Large Orange, Small Yellow, Small Green'.Pink Fatalis 06:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty simple. There are 4 different sizes of sharpness; tiny, small, medium and big. To add the sharpness level, you put the first letter of the size you want, eg. M for medium, then the first three letters of the colour of sharpness. For example: would give a medium yellow image (obviously without the , that was just to stop the image appearing on your talk page). So the sharpness level I added above would be . Pink Fatalis 09:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Photo Galleries MHFU question Hey plexioth, im trying to play MHFU coz i wanna be good when i get MHP3rd (coz i heard someone say that tri was just a test for MHP3rd, so there will probably not be anymore MH games on wii). I wanted to ask u what do u think the best weapon for fighting congralla is??? i tried using the hammer (which is my best weapon) but misrebly failed. 09:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol, that last message was me, logged out coz computer went to sleep, sorry. Uber. 10:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) How did u get that cool side bar for info on your profile page????? sorry for all the messages. Uber. 10:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the help, plexioth. im attempting to get a decent LS coz the bone is crap. im frustrated with the LS coz its controls are too different from the MH3 controls. im finding it hard to hit creatures (exept for big and slow stuff, like popo). oh and dw about the side bar info thing, i found out how to get it, just 1 thing, how do u change the picture. Thanks again Uber. 10:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Its probably the camera and movment controls that are stuffing me up Uber. 10:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hey im getting there, did u see it before???? the picture was the size of the page lol Uber. 11:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ha! I fixed my user page. Uber. 11:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armor Pages Seriously, did you really have to ask that? Everyone is free to contribute to anything in this place. But since I will probably get more "mh3 trauma-scenes" if I keep it at that I'll just give you what you want to hear. Go ahead. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Wake up the world is waiting for you great great great you are truly great on behalf of the cyro club (clan formed back in 2004 ps2 monster hunter i was leader also mhfu good times oh yea mhtri as well.) all of us would like to thank you for your amazig contributions you truly are a good help. a master among masters a king among kings a eagle among a scared flock of tasty birds waiting to be eaten. i give you my props and hope to see more of your work in the future good day to you.Ceros gravios 08:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) just tryin to show you your appricated on the wiki srry if it creeps you out.;) Hey That first talk template was just a draft. Ohai Let me explain how to make a Talk Template. xP Firstly, make your own template page. For example, my own template: Template:Maku. (The name of your template should be something like "Template:PlesiothxD" or "Template:PlesixD". The name of your template should be short so it would be convenient for use later on. Then, you copy paste what's in Template:Talk to "Template:Uber", then choose your specifications. Lastly, when using your Talk Template, all you need to do is to type: And it should appear like this: It can't be bigger lol, Mckrongs Monsters template Can you please reframe from screwing around with the Template:Monsters width cause you changed it 5 times, and I can't think of any reason why it needs changing once let alone 5 times. All pages with it in look fine to me even with the shitty new layout, What pages is it a problem in? I know your not a vandal/spamer cause if you were you woudn't have made it to 1000 edits, good job about that bye the way. Thekingkiller 16:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Skull Master Hey Dude,I got your message but Im kind of stuck with the kasier mabye you could help me with it at some point hope to see you in mh tri soon Hey well Ive went back made it again feel free to add to it because it still needs some work but should be ok Skull master 10:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) A Hammer A Day Keeps The Rathlos Away! lol Thanks! Thanks for all your help on kasier s blademasters its really apriceated P.S sorry for spelling Skull master 13:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Owl's Eye Darkbow Owl's Eye Darkbow page formated, cleaned and info added =) Sorry for the double post, my internet is a bit laggi today. Evil Grin 10:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Quick question I'm trying to finish the MHFU, HBG and LBG tree. I think i have done about 22 in total, but can be bothered to take the pics... A quick question: the power barrel adds 10% of the bowgun initial attack. When there are decimal; do i round them or just drop no matter the number? E.g. power barrel: 41.8 = to 41 or 42? power barrel: 39.2 = to 39 or 40? I need to know this to make accurate changes in the final attack. Thanks in advance. Evil Grin 10:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks for your attencion You didn't get what i eat but is ok =). the attack is always a whole number and if i do it wrong it will be by only "1" single attack point, so, no worries and thank you for your help. see ya! Evil Grin 11:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) a mistake while editing >:( after editing the attack on the lbg's i added a secondary one with the long barrel atk. but the 10% damage ingrease only worth for the hbg... now, i have to edit the low rank lbgs all again... But 1st,, I have to discover how much off the inital power is added when the long barrel is instaled on lbg's. Oh god, here i go again... _______ i found the percentage =) lbg: 6.5% hbg: 10% Evil Grin 12:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) i have finished all the low rank light bowguns: images, attack, atk w/ long barrel, image, ammo, rarity, nothing is missing on the low rank lbg =) how do i make a template like yours?Evil Grin 13:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Images Can you find Demonlock Light bowgun image? I havent unlocked it yet (i have all the other images)... rare-5, pink icon. thanks I finished all Lbg till G-rank! Well, there are only missing 5 images on the low and high rank lbg's. I have revised all of them. Thanks for encouraging me to do this. =) Evil Grin 21:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Weapon Pages There are more weapons than Tri, by quite a bit, due to the addition of subs, new monsters, returning weapons, and the return of old monsters. The fact is that there are probably about the same number of weapons (wouldn't know exact numbers) as F2, and they all have their own pages as well. Lord Invictus Pane 03:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hm.. Ingot+ (blademaster) Listen i have a question, can you help me with Ingot+ (blademaster) Mh tri if you can put in the coding i'm getting the armour so I can put in the info Thanks Skull master 09:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude hope to see you soon^^Skull master 15:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Right well I've now done all the info thanks to all your help I hope that we can work together again some time to complete this Wiki. Many thanks Skull master 17:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Years I have an assignment for you Items List Page Edit Noticed you cleaned out the quotes from the item page. Were they causing problems? Reason I say that is because the WYSIWYG editor puts them in when you edit an entry, and your going to have a long road ahead of you if you plan on keeping that clean. Trust me I've tried on other wikia's. Delerium76 08:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) re: lol Hiya, yep sorry for the length of time, first wiki and did it wrong the first time! Once I figured out how to edit a whole page, I was able to finish, I'll know for next time. thx :) --Galileo22 13:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) How do you delete a category for my wiki please MHFU LS New Template Sorry about that Wait, Correct what? XD Little idiocy by me... Page Same XD Done! DS Tigrex Hammer Aww man Rotta Rotta Name is GeneStarwind. Channel is #COTD Thanks I've been meaning to do the lances for a while now, but I was too busy with P3rd. I think I should be able to get a fair amount of them done over the weekend. Pink Fatalis 11:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Just catching up XD It just goes to show that there's a downside to having a huge amount of content. I think there's only about 12 or so lances left though.Pink Fatalis 00:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... You Sir